1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support frame of a glass brick wall, and more particularly to a support frame assembled with a glass brick wall and having a lighting source mounted in the support frame and to be conveniently replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass brick walls are transparent, composed of cubical glass bricks and are mostly employed in interior design for enhancing aesthetic appeal and diversifying indoor layout arrangements.
To be piled up, conventional glass bricks of a glass brick wall usually have gaps formed between each other so that steel bars can be respectively mounted in the gaps among the glass bricks to serve as a support frame of the entire glass brick wall. Cement is then filled into the gaps just as in the regular brick wall construction.
However, as glass brick walls are mostly built indoors, cement must be placed on an empty floor in the nearby and be mixed on the spot indoors during the course of construction. Dust and slurry resulting from mixing cement certainly messes up the indoor environment, and cleaning up the hardened plaster becomes another problem. Homeowners also need to hire a constructor to work on the glass brick wall on their properties and hence have to afford an additional expenditure for that. Moreover, to firmly bond the glass brick wall with cement, a gap reserved between each two adjacent glass bricks should be wide enough to form a thick cement layer of the adjacent glass bricks. The thick cement layers formed inside the glass brick wall indeed dramatically reduce the aesthetic appeal of the entire glass brick wall as an indoor landscape.
Additionally, when an indoor landscape is created with the glass brick wall, light sources are mounted on the wall to project light through the glass bricks so as to decorate the landscape by producing the misty lighting effect. However, the light sources not only occupy space but also require sufficient luminance to maintain a desired decorating and lighting effect.